Inevitably in Love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Pensando bem agora, Dave achava que conseguia determinar o exato ponto em que seus sentimentos por Kurt se tornaram inevitáveis. Kurtofsky one-sided. Spoilers do 1x01, 1x08, 1x18,1x20, 2x03 e 3x14


**Título:** Inevitably in Love  
**Categoria:** Multitemporadas; Missing Scene do 3x14; POV do Dave; Slash M/M (unilateral); Angst; Retrospectiva.  
**Advertências:** Referencias leves a suicídio; contém spoilers do 1x01- Pilot, 1x08- Mash-up, 1x18 -Laryngitis, 1x20 -Theatricality,2x03 - Grilled Chessus,3x14- On My Way.  
**Resumo:** Pensando bem agora, Dave achava que conseguia determinar o exato ponto em que seus sentimentos por Kurt se tornaram inevitáveis.

**N.A:** É nisso q dá rever todo o fim da temp 1 e começo da temp 2 e ta morrendo de sono ao escrever e cheia de fellings pelo Kurt depois do 2x03

**Inevitably in Love**

Pensando bem agora, Dave achava que conseguia determinar o exato ponto em que seus sentimentos por Kurt se tornaram inevitáveis.

Não foi na primeira vez em que viu Kurt. E, quando ele diz "viu" não queria dizer mais um rosto no corredor cheio, falava de quando o outro chamou sua atenção pela primeira vez e o fez olhar duas vezes. Estava passando pelo estacionamento, indo pegar um livro que esquecera e vira a costumeira rodinha com os outros jogadores em volta da cacimba de lixo. Estavam rindo e, quando iam jogar o perdedor que estava no meio da roda, este disse:

-Um dia, vocês todos irão trabalhar para mim.

Dave voltou o olhar para a roda, agora prestando mais atenção no garoto pequeno, mas de queixo erguido, assustado, mas sem parecer prestes a correr, viu até ele ser jogado cacimba adentro e riu, mais das palavras dele do que por ter sido jogado.  
Só o viu mais algumas vezes nos corredores antes da próxima vez que ele lhe prendeu a atenção.

Todo o time havia se unido para dar o troco em Finn agora que a popularidade dele estava baixa. Para recuperá-la, Finn precisava jogar raspadinha nos seus amiguinhos do Glee e era isso que ele ia fazer ou não... nunca saberia, pois o tal garoto, o mesmo do lixo, pegou a raspadinha e jogou no próprio rosto e depois ele perguntou a Finn quantos dos "amigos" do futebol fariam o mesmo por ele antes de ser envolto por umas garotas que o levaram para o banheiro usado pelos integrantes do Glee nesse tipo de situação.

Lembrava-se de ter pensado que aquilo até parecia bem corajoso, para uma fadinha, é claro. Mas fora um belo ato e o garoto tinha um bom ponto, nenhum dos jogadores faria isso pelo outro.

Achava que tinha sido nesse período, bem depois, na verdade, que descobrira o nome do garoto: Kurt.

Descobriu por acaso, estava em seu armário e foi pego de surpresa, quase derrubando seus livros ao ver o tal garoto passar de mãos dadas com Brittany. E as roupas que ele estava usando...tipo, era o que qualquer garoto deveria usar, era o que todos esperavam e faria os jogadores deixarem o garoto em paz se ele usasse, mas...parecia tão..._errado_ nele.

Até que um homem, um adulto, com roupas no mesmo estilo, corpulento e careca, chamou-o no corredor:

-Kurt!

O tal garoto virou-se, falando:

-Pai!

E a partir dai Dave não ouviu mais nada. Afinal, ouvira direito? Aquele homem era _pai_ desse garoto? Como um homem desses tinha um filho..._assim_?

Enfim, não demorou muito até o tal Kurt voltar para suas roupas estranhas e oh, ele parecia querer ganhar o prêmio de roupa mais estranha, na verdade todos do Glee pareciam querer o mesmo. Até Finn estava passando maquiagem! E...urghh um vestido...vermelho. Aquilo ia demorar a sair de sua cabeça.

Assim como as palavras corajosas de Kurt. Ele era corajoso, Dave podia admitir, mesmo que não em voz alta, e ele meio que respeitava isso.

Só voltou a pensar de verdade no garoto no outro ano.

E foi aí que tudo mudou.

Ele estava na biblioteca. Ao contrário do que a maioria pensava – e ele preferia que pensassem isso mesmo- ele não era estúpido, ele gostava de estudar, especialmente Cálculo. Então ele fora pegar uns livros, sabendo que os jogadores ou já tinham ido ou estavam na detenção.  
Kurt estava lá.

Percebera que o garoto estava diferente essa semana, triste, o brilho que parecia emanar dele apagado. Ouvira os rumores que o pai dele, aquele que vira ano passado, estava doente, no hospital. Entretanto, nada o preparou para ver o garoto assim.  
Kurt estava numa das poltronas da biblioteca, livro no colo esquecido. Rosto olhando para frente, parecendo encarar o nada e grosas lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção e Kurt também não parecia estar consciente que havia um mundo à sua volta.

_Era...lindo._ E triste, claro, mas principalmente ou talvez por isso mesmo, belo.

Aquilo mexeu com Dave, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Queria ir até lá, falar com o garoto... talvez abraçá-lo.  
Dave sabia, no entanto, mesmo antes desse último pensamento assustador se formar, que não conseguiria dar nem um passo.  
Talvez se ele tivesse... talvez tudo fosse diferente agora. Talvez ele tivesse uma chance contra o tal Blaine. Maldição! Talvez nem tivesse Blaine para atrapalhar tudo. Talvez não estivesse com o coração partido agora.

Talvez ele não estivesse sufocando e sua visão não estivesse escurecendo, talvez...

Talvez ele não estivesse morrendo agora.

**The End.**


End file.
